Buscando un futuro a tu lado
by Luciko
Summary: Inuyasha se acercó un poco a ella, Kagome negó con la cabeza y después se giró para echarse a correr, en ese momento comprendió... Que nunca más la volvería a ver como era ahora...
1. Chapter 1

¡Kyaaa! Este es mi nuevo fan fic de Inuyasha (bueno solo tengo uno de Inuyasha...), lo escribo con algunas ideas que me da mi editora Natsuki Minami (la cual me publica los fan fics en fan fiction).

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, por mucho que amenace a Rumiko, que rece a Kami o cualquier otra paranoia, no me pertenecerán... Pero está claro que la historia de este fan fic me pertenece...

Bueno dejo ya esto y empiezo con la historia n.n Otra cosa xD **Si os gusta MUCHO Kikyo no leáis esta historia por favor**, que luego no quiero comentarios de replica a lo largo del fan fic, pero en fin... Tampoco me pasaré mucho, solo como la mayoría de los fan fic InuxKag n.n

.**Buscando un futuro a tu lado**.

._Capítulo 1: La muerte del alma_.

Como una estrella muere en el cielo, como una lágrima muere en tus labios, como una hoja cae del majestuoso árbol, como una simple gota de lluvia muere al ser una nube, como la sonrisa de un ángel puede fallecer, como tus ojos pueden cerrarse y no volverse a abrir, como el último suspiro que sale de los labios de un cuerpo sin vida... Como todos estos ejemplos y más, las vidas pueden ser arrebatadas con mucha facilidad...

.-¿Dónde está Inuyasha? –preguntó la joven exterminadora que acababa de llegar por culpa de un trabajo de última ahora en un pueblo-

.-Con Kikyo. –susurró el monje al oído de la joven-

Dicen que el don más preciado de este mundo es la capacidad de amar, dime entonces... ¿Dónde puedo hallar ese amor? ¿Dónde encontrar ser correspondido por un ser que no puede amarte? Cuando piensas que esa persona está con otra, que no puede estar contigo... Entonces lentamente el corazón va muriendo...

.-¿Y Kagome? –volvió a preguntar-

.-Dijo que iba a por agua. –contestó Shippo mientras se subía al hombro de la exterminadora-

.-Seguro que debe de estar muy deprimida... –susurró la chica mientras se acomodaba alrededor de la hoguera-

Efectivamente, cuando un corazón ama, sufre a su vez. No existe el amor sin sufrimiento, el sufrimiento de perder a esa persona amada. Pero es cuando la pierdes cuando te das cuenta de cuanto la amabas...

.-"Seguramente estarán abrazados y hablando de su amor, de cuanto él la protegerá, de cuanto su corazón le pertenece..." –pensaba la chica de cabellos azabaches mientras sostenía un cubo lleno de agua- "Oh, claro se me olvidaba... Seguramente volverá y no se atreverá a mirarme, si él pudiese me cambiaría por ella..., estoy segura que lo haría"

Si amar es dolor... ¿El amor es innecesario? ¿Qué es un hombre? ¿Y una mujer? ¿Por qué se buscan mutuamente y unen sus almas y cuerpos? Si de verdad existiese un sentimiento totalmente puro entonces... Entonces nada sería igual.

.-¿Me amas? –preguntó la muerta sacerdotisa a su querido medio demonio mientras le abrazaba y este correspondía a su abrazo-

.-Ya sabes que eres lo más importante para mi. –la abrazó con fuerza- Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

¿Amar? No comprendemos lo que significan, no comprendemos el poder de esas palabras... Unas palabras capaces de hacer daño o hacer feliz a alguien, no se debe jugar con esas palabras... Pocas veces se pronuncian con toda su plenitud.

.-"Sé que Inuyasha nunca podrá olvidar a Kikyo, que yo no tendré nunca un espacio entre ellos dos" –pensó Kagome, poco después se dio cuenta de que sumergida en sus pensamientos se había perdido- Agh. ¡Por culpa de Inuyasha! –gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras corría para volver donde estaban todos, pero antes de poder llegar encontró a los dos amantes **(puaj, como me molesta esa expresión entre Inuyasha y Kikyo)-**

.-¿Lo harías todo por mi? –preguntó ella, ya sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría-

.-Claro, lo haré todo por ti.

Prometer algo sin saber lo que prometes, como escuchar las palabras que no son pronunciadas, como hablarle a alguien con palabras sin sonidos, como amar sin amor, como llorar sin lágrimas... ¿Prometer algo tan estúpido?

.-Entonces... ¿Te desharías de Kagome? ¿Lo harías por mi? –preguntó con voz triste remarcando la última pregunta. Mientras la chica que los miraba esperaba la respuesta, una respuesta que quizás mataría su alma...-

.-Pero... Kagome... –Inuyasha estaba indeciso ante tal pregunta, Kagome era muy importante para él... Pero Kikyo había dado su vida por él **(Vives en el pasado Inuyasha ¬¬)**- Supongo que yo...

No decir lo que pensamos, es mentir al corazón... Tal vez solo para quedar bien, quizás solo por eso... Callamos la voz del corazón y destrozamos el amor que tanto hubiese podido brillar, como la estrella que brilla más fuerte en tu corazón... Pero al mentir, al destrozar esa alma pura, apagamos, como fuego es apagado por el agua, la estrella del amor...

.-¿Me amas? Si me amas... Lo harás todo por mi... Así podremos estar juntos, para siempre...

.-Si...

.-¿Te desharías de Kagome? –preguntó felizmente **(ya ya, ironía pura... ¿Kikyo feliz? Por dios si es una amargada...**)-

.-Si, por ti...

.-Si... –susurró Kagome mientras secaba algunas lágrimas que caían por su rostro- Por ella lo harías todo, dar tu vida... –soltó el cubo con agua, dejándola derramarla toda, los dos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la chica, ella al verse descubierta no se movía-

Cuando deseas correr no encuentras las alas, cuando deseas gritar tu voz se ahoga en un vaso de agua... ¿Sabes tu donde va el amor perdido?

.-Kagome... –susurró Inuyasha al ver a la chica, se acercó un poco a ella, Kikyo le abrazó por detrás para evitar que se acercase más. Kagome negó con la cabeza y después se giró para echarse a correr, en ese momento comprendió... Que nunca más la volvería a ver como era ahora-

¿Cómo le cortas las alas a un ángel? ¿Cómo haces llorar al fuego? ¿Cómo en fin matas con una daga el amor de una doncella celestial?

.-¡Perdonadme por favor! –gritó Kagome delante de sus amigos mientras les tiraba los fragmentos que tenía en su propiedad- ¡Adiós para siempre! –salió corriendo en dirección al pozo, al llegar se tiró dentro- "Jamás volveré a veros, jamás volveré... a amarte"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...

.-"Ya ha pasado un año desde entonces..." –pensó la joven estudiante mientras escribía varias fórmulas de física para poder memorizarlas- "¿Cómo estarán todos?"

La melancolía, la soledad, la angustia... Todo eso y más es lo que da la fruta de un amor no correspondido...

.-Buf... –suspiró, de repente se sintió observada. Observó toda su habitación, dio con unos ojos color miel, con una pupila negra como el carbón que la observaban. Una gatita reposaba en su balcón, mirándola fijamente, con todo su cuerpo oscuro apoyado en el suelo y dos de sus patas recargadas sobre la ventana- ¿Quieres pasar?

.-Miau. –Kagome le abrió la ventana, en ese momento. La gatita entró, dando un salto se colocó encima la mesa y de otro salto llegó hasta la cama, pero para sorpresa de Kagome con otra forma, más humana, más de su edad.- ¡Hola!

Cuando crees enloquecer y haber estado soñando... Entonces es... Cuando empiezas a ver la muerte a tus espaldas...

.-¡Hola! –volvió a saludar ella. Tenía unas orejitas gatunas en los cabellos largos y negros, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos aún conservando su característica pupila gatuna, vestida como cualquier persona, con un vestido negro con varios adornos en blanco.- ¡Encantada!

.-¿Eh? –soltó la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos para comprobar que no soñaba-

.-Mi nombre es Yuba, aunque también recibo apodos como 'la diosa de la muerte' o 'la guía de las almas'. Y ahora... –señaló a Kagome- Dentro de dos años morirás, Kagome Higurashi.

¿Cómo matas algo sin alma? ¿Cómo derrotas al guerrero más fuerte sin ningún arma? Como, definitivamente, matarías a un ángel que perdió sus alas ante un medio demonio... ahora viene la parte donde suplico, amenazo y todo lo demás para que me dejen un mísero review... Pero como hoy ya me estoy haciendo vieja con voz de idiota enamorada os gritaré... ¡Un review por favor! XDDD


	2. La desición más dura

¡Kyaaa! Pues he vuelto con otro capítulo, ya que he recibido varios reviews que me animaban a seguir, snif... que happy soy de que os guste n.n

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, por mucho que amenace a Rumiko, que rece a Kami o cualquier otra paranoia, no me pertenecerán... Pero está claro que la historia de este fan fic me pertenece...

Vuelvo a repetirlo, por si acaso xDD **Si os gusta MUCHO Kikyo no leáis esta historia por favor**, que luego no quiero comentarios de replica a lo largo del fan fic, pero en fin... Tampoco me pasaré mucho, solo como la mayoría de los fan fic InuxKag n.n

.**Buscando un futuro a tu lado**.

._Capítulo 2: La decisión más dura_.

Palabras que se sienten, pero no son escuchadas. Palabras que son pronunciadas, pero sin ningún sonido. Palabras... Palabras que sin ninguna duda pueden llegar a lo más hondo del corazón...

.-Dentro de dos años morirás, Kagome Higurashi. –la señaló y clavó sus ojos rojos en la chica que ahora la miraba desconfiada- Miau. –sonrió y señaló el techo, de la nada salieron muchos papeles- Mira tengo diversas ofertas, esta es si quieres morirte ya te hacemos un descuento en las nubes, en este te regalamos un año más de vida y...

.-¿Eres un Shinigami? –preguntó desconfiada, pues sabía que esos seres solo podían existir en las leyendas, pero al descubrir la época de Inuyasha... Todo podía ser posible...-

.-Exacto. ¡Soy la guía de tu alma al más allá! –sonrió inocentemente mientras se sonrojaba levemente- Kagome Higurashi voy a cumplir tus últimos deseos en dos años. Te ayudaré a purificar tu alma de cualquier maldad.

Si los sueños son solo sueños... Si la vida es simple vida... Si la muerte siempre ha de llegar... ¿Por qué siempre buscamos la eternidad? No ves que no hay nada eterno, ni el amor más puro, puede ser eterno... Ni la vida de los ángeles puede ser... Pura y eterna, siempre habrá la oscuridad a sus espaldas.

.-¿Mis deseos?

.-Si. Dime Kagome Higurashi. ¿Quieres que te consiga el amor de cierto medio demonio llamado Inuyasha?

.-¿Podrías hacerlo? –ella sonrió mostrando así su afirmación, sin embargo... El rostro de Kagome no mostró alegría-

Conseguir el amor de alguien es duro y doloroso, pero no se debe conseguir a la fuerza, el amor se ha de ganar... La felicidad es poder estar con esa persona amada, pero la felicidad suprema es poder hacer que la persona amada sonría y se sienta feliz, aunque no sea para ti...

.-Claro que puedo.

.-Entonces no lo hagas, lo que yo te voy a pedir es que me ayudes a recuperar la joya de las cuatro almas y a matar a Naraku.

.-Tu corazón es puro y dulce, pero sin embargo... –se transformó en la gatita de antes- Mi poder no puede alargar ni quitar la vida de los demás...

.-¿¡Entonces que se supone que puedes hacer?

.-¿Eh? –se quedó pensativa- Acompañarte, luchar contigo, protegerte...

Cuando todo es una rutina, todo se vuelve a repetir, sin embargo es cuando se rompe esa rutina... Que te das cuenta de que quisieras volver al pasado y cambiar ciertas cosas...

.-¿Que me dices Kagome Higurashi?

.-Está bien... –dijo no muy convencida y tomó entre sus brazos a la gatita- "No estoy muy segura de querer volver al pasado"

.-Confía en ti misma.

¿Crees que la fortaleza es un don? No... La fortaleza es mirar hacia delante y susurrar 'yo estoy viva', seguir luchando para estarlo, aunque el mañana siga siendo con sufrimiento, aunque el mañana... Aunque todo sea dolor...

.-Allí vamos. –Kagome abrazó a Yuba y se tiró dentro del pozo, al llegar al otro lado Yuba se adelanto y se transformó, con solo señalar a Kagome pudo hacerla flotar hasta tierra- Eres más rarita. –se transformó de nuevo en gata-

.-Miau. –miró como frente a ellas se encontraba un medio demonio de cabellos largos y plateados, ojos color miel- "¿Este es... Inuyasha?"

.-He sentido tu olor... Eres tu... Kagome...

.-Inuyasha... –el medio demonio se acercó a ella, estaban a un metro de distancia- "Tanto tiempo sin verle..." –su rostro se volvió triste, cosa que Yuba notó-

Lástima que el amor no tenga un diccionario donde hallar, cuando se tiene que amar, que palabras pronunciar... Para no hacer llorar, a esa persona amada.

.-Pensaba que no volverías. –susurró tristemente el hanyou mientras iba a tocar la mejilla de la chica cuando...-

.-¡Miau! –Yuba se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha y le araño la mano- Grrrrrr...

.-¡Yuba! –se agachó a la altura de la Shinigami- ¿Se puede saber...?

.-Tu rostro... Estaba triste... Miau... –susurró Yuba mientras se refugiaba entre los brazos de Kagome-

.-¡Grrrrr! –soltó Inuyasha cuando vio la escenita- ¿Desde cuando tienes ese monstruo? ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo puedes abrazarla!

.-¿Celoso de una... Gatita?

.-¿¡Yo celoso! No digas bobadas. –giró la cabeza- ¡Feh! Yo celoso de un monstruo como ese...

.-Es una gatita, no es un monstruo. Y yo no digo bobadas, eres un celoso, Inuyasha. –volvió a abrazar a Yuba y comprobó como Inuyasha se le ponía una cara de 'Uno, dos... Uno, dos... Tranquilízate, solo es un estúpido monstruo que se refugia en los brazos de MI Kagome'-

Ver como el tiempo no cambia, ver como el mundo va girando y esas dos almas... Año tras año, se buscan mutuamente, esas almas que se aman...

.-¡Inuyasha! –llamó una mujer desde atrás de unos árboles- Oh, vaya... –se abrazó a su pareja- Así que has vuelto. –susurró Kikyo-

.-Si, he vuelto. –contestó indiferente Kagome, y la alegría de antes se esfumó dejando paso a la tristeza-

No puedes cambiar el destino, no puedes jugar con los hilos del telar de la vida, sin embargo, puedes hacerle frente, para hacerte más fuerte. Luchar por tu felicidad.

.-¿Y los otros? –digo Kagome refiriéndose a Sango y los demás, Kikyo solo sonrió y se abrazó más a su amado hanyou, Inuyasha solo le miró tristemente- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

.-Cuando te fuiste, todos se disolvieron. –murmuró Kikyo con su sonrisa (**ejem... ¿Sonreír ella?**)-

.-¿Done puedo encontrarlos? –preguntó tristemente, debía reunir el grupo, sino sería imposible derrotar a Naraku en menos de dos años-

.-Oh, lástima que tu mascota no pueda seguir su olor. –remarcó toda la frase-

.-Si quieres puedo ayudarte. –comentó Inuyasha, Kikyo le miró... Con su mirada normal (**fría, calculadora, 'no hagas eso o sufrirás o.O', bueno ya sabéis que mirada tiene ¬¬** )-

.-No, no te molestes, o tu 'mujercita' podría enfadarse. –gritó Kagome mientras empezaba a caminar- Ya me las apañaré sola.

.-Miau.

.-Y contigo... n.nU –desaparecieron de su vista entre el bosque-

.-Inuyasha. –besó los labios de su amado, pero este no le correspondió- ¿Inuyasha?

.-Kagome tenía una mirada diferente. –dijo entre susurros-

.-Kagome por aquí, Kagome por allá. ¡Si tanto la amas entonces no estés a mi lado! Para que... ¿Para que sacrifiqué mi vida? Yo de verdad que te quiero, Inuyasha. –él la abrazó fuertemente-

.-Yo... También... –dijo no muy convencido-

"_Volverán del amor en tus oídos_

_las palabras ardientes a sonar;_

_tu corazón, de su corazón profundo sueño_

_tal vez despertará;_

_pero mudo y absorto y de rodillas_

_como se adora a Dios ante su altar,_

_como yo te he querido..., desengáñate:_

_¡Así no te querrán!_"

Despierta corazón dormido, de tu profundo sueño de un amor falso, despierta... Y encuentra aquello que perdiste, aquello a lo que más amaste, aquello que... Sencillamente... Lo único que te proporcionó verdadero amor...

.-¿Puedes buscar a mis compañeros? –preguntó Kagome a Yuba que aún reposaba en sus brazos-

.-Claro que puedo.

.-Me alegro.

.-¿Aún...? ¿Aún le amas?

.-Ah... –desvió su mirada y se paró- Tu lo sabes.

.-Ese chico no te conviene. Olvídale. No dudo que sea dulce, que este buenísimo, además es fuerte... ¡Pero no puede amarte! ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho que te ama? ¡No es como tu! Él pertenece a otro mundo distinto... ¡A su lado nunca serás feliz, Kagome Higurashi!

.-¡Tu no tienes derecho a decidir por mí! ¡No sabes nada de él!

.-¿Y tu si? ¡Seguro que esa muerta sabe más cosas que tu! Y tu solo quieres su 'felicidad'. ¡Menuda excusa para no morirte! La verdad es que no sabes casi nada de él. ¿Verdad?

.-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Dices eso porque nunca te has enamorado de verdad! ¡Yo le quiero, le amo! Por eso... ¡No hables mal de él! –la soltó, Yuba cayó al suelo-

.-Kagome Higurashi...

.-Otra cosa. Deja de llamarme por mi nombre y apellido.

.-¿Entonces clienta 003?

.-¿003? "¿Soy la tercera?" –la miró enfadada- ¡No! Solo Kagome.

.-Bueno... Al fin y al cabo tu eres la que manda... –se transformó- Ahora dime como son tus amigos, los buscaré. "No soporto a ese Inuyasha, será mejor que intente quitárselo de la cabeza, sino su alma no regresará al cielo"

.-Vamos a ver... Shippo es una cría de kitsune, Sango una antigua exterminadora y Miroku... Bueno... Miroku es un monje algo pervertido.

.-Hum... –entre cerró los ojos- He encontrado a tu amiga Sango, cerca de aquí, en el próximo pueblo.

.-Estará con Kaede.

¿Volverán todos los recuerdos a tu mente? ¿Volverá la alegría a tu corazón? O como las palabras no pronunciadas, nunca más se oirán...

.-¡Kagomeeeeee! –se oyó gritar desde lejos, instintivamente Yuba se transformó en gatita y se puso frente de Kagome-

.-Esa voz es de... –susurró Kagome-

.-Miau. –miró la dirección por donde venía- ¿Le conoces?

.-Si es...

.-¡Cuánto tiempo! Pensaba que no volvería a verte. ¿Qué te hizo ese estúpido chucho? –dijo Koga sosteniendo las manos a Kagome-

.-¡Miau! Grrrr. –enseguida se interpuso poniéndose en los brazos de la chica-

.-Anda. ¿Es tu mascota?

.-Más o menos. –respondió Kagome abrazando a Yuba que miraba al demonio como si lo fuera a matar-

.-Estaba siguiendo el olor de Naraku, cuanto te vi a ti. Recuerda que nos tenemos que casar, para que seas mi mujer.

.-Eh... Bueno... –vio que Koga buscaba algo con la mirada-

.-Que raro... ¿No está el chucho contigo? Normalmente hubiese aparecido.

.-No... No está conmigo... "Está con Kikyo"

.-¡Ya estoy más que harta! ¡Aléjate de Kagome! Miau. Todos sois iguales. ¡Miau! Grrrr. Mhpnfth. –Kagome le tapó la boca-

Los secretos siempre son revelados, aunque no quieras, aunque los escondas, siempre habrá alguien... Que los descubra y será entonces, cuando esa persona te apoyará o simplemente... Se alejará de tu lado.

.-Miau. Perdóname Kagome, ya se que tenía que ser secreto pero... Buaaaa... –la chica que ya se había transformado de nuevo empezó a llorar encima de Kagome-

.-Lo que está hecho, hecho está... Ejem... Koga te presentó a Yuba, mi shinigami.

.-¿Tu Shinigami? –miró a Yuba que aún estaba empapando a Kagome con sus lágrimas- ¿Vas a morir? –ella asintió tristemente- ¿Quién...?

.-No... No lo sé... –dijo confundida- ¿Yuba quién va a matarme?

.-Yo... No puedo... Snif... Contarte muchos detalles... Miau... Pero... Será... Inu... Yasha... –contestó aún con lágrimas- Perdóname...

.-¿Será Inuyasha? –preguntó sorprendida y confusa por lo que acababa de decir su guía-

No hay nada más doloroso en este mundo, no se puede comparar a ninguna herida física, lo más doloroso, lo más doloroso que te puede llegar a pasar... Es que la persona que más amas te odie, te mate el corazón y... El alma... os digo la verdad no pensaba continuarlo porque pensaba que no tendría éxito xDD Pero **muchas gracias por el apoyo a blackANGEL-INU, Xhela, lorena, susy, mery, luna, Aiko-1993, Brisa black y Kagome-Kaoru** n.n

Finalmente el secreto de Kagome a sido descubierto, pero aún quedan más secretos sobre Yuba y la muerte de la chica... Que quizás sean descubiertos pronto... O quizás no xDD

Y ahora lo mismo que el anterior, no suplicaré de rodillas por mi vejez xDD, no gritaré a los cuatro vientos por no quedarme afónica, no amenazaré nadie por no ser buena en las amenazas, simplemente tiraré un mensaje al viento que susurré en vuestro oídos... ¡Un review por favor! XDD

Que poético que me queda todo xDD ¿Os gusta así? O.O


	3. Sango, el paso del tiempo

¡Wiiii! El tercero y más de 10 reviews, todo un reto para mi, contando que este fan fic es muy malo, bueno mientras os guste a mi me gusta escribirlo n.n

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, por mucho que amenace a Rumiko, que rece a Kami o cualquier otra paranoia, no me pertenecerán... Pero está claro que la historia de este fan fic me pertenece...

Vuelvo a repetirlo, por si acaso xDD **Si os gusta MUCHO Kikyo no leáis esta historia por favor**, que luego no quiero comentarios de replica a lo largo del fan fic, pero en fin... Tampoco me pasaré mucho, solo como la mayoría de los fan fic InuxKag n.n

.**Buscando un futuro a tu lado**.

._Capítulo 3: Sango, el cambio del tiempo_.

Cuando la tristeza te inunda, cuando se abre un mundo ante tus pies, cuando la gente espera que caigas por ese abismo, para que desaparezcas, te das cuenta de que sin duda... Que tras tus espaldas siempre está la muerte vigiladote.

.-¿Será Inuyasha? –preguntó sorprendida y confusa por lo que acababa de decir su guía- ¿Y no puedes decirme nada más?

.-No... –y negó con su cabeza-

.-Bien, ahora hemos de buscar a Sango. –dijo Kagome con un tono de voz triste-

.-Yo os acompaño. –finalizó Koga y empezó a seguirlas- ¿Y que se supone que hace esa mascota? –refiriéndose a Yuba que estaba en su forma de animal entre los brazos de Kagome-

.-Por lo menos hago más cosas que tu, estorbo.

.-Tu y yo no nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

.-¡Miau! ¡Yo solo me llevo bien con Kagome!

.-No os peleéis... –pero no le hicieron caso... Grado de enfado, mínimo- Dejarlo ya. –grado de enfado, mediano.- ¡Que paréis! –grado de enfado, máximo. Yuba saltó al suelo y se separó unos centímetros de ella volviendo a su forma humana-

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hoy como ayer, mañana como hoy_

_Y ¡siempre igual!_

_Un cielo gris, un horizonte eterno,_

_Y ¡andar... andar!_

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Confiar? ¿Qué es... la confianza...? ¿Por qué se ha de tener en los demás?

.-Kagome. –rompió el hielo Yuba- El pueblo está muy cerca, yo me voy a buscar a los otros. –saltó a un árbol- Cuídala bien estorbo. –y desapareció entre las copas de los árboles- Siento... Una energía muy fuerte...

La amistad es... ¿Eterna? No lo se, de momento... Lo único eterno que he encontrado es la muerte, no hay nada más oscuro y eterno que la muerte... ¿Verdad? ¿O conoces algo más eterno?

.-¡Sango! –llamó entusiasmada Kagome al ver a su amiga salir de una de las casa, Sango se giró de inmediato al reconocer la voz de su amiga pero se quedó quieta- ¡Sango! –llegó hasta donde estaba su amiga- Soy Kagome.

.-Kagome... –se giró con su hiraikotsu en su espalda- Tengo mucho trabajo... –dijo nerviosa y caminó algunos pasos, pero Kagome la detuvo- Tengo trabajo...

.-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

.-¡Que tengo trabajo! –empujó a su amiga que cayó al suelo- Todo cambia...

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Moviéndose a compás, como una estúpida_

_máquina, el corazón;_

_la torpe inteligencia del cerebro_

_dormida en un rincón._

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El paso del tiempo es cruel, nada puede salvarse de ese poder, nunca... Dime corazón lleno de pureza... ¿Seguirás tan puro siempre?

.-La energía es cada vez más fuerte... –se detuvo en una rama del árbol, de repente sitió una energía maligna, saltó hacia un árbol, pero algo la cogió del pie- ¡Suéltame! –se quejó-

.-Jujuju. Eres muy imprudente. –susurró Naraku que la sostenía del pie- Tu y tu protegida sois el único estorbo en nuestro plan.

.-"¿Nuestro plan?" Ah... ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

El dolor no es solo físico, también puede ser psíquico, cuando es de este último... El dolor puede ser a veces incurable...

.-¡Sango explícamelo! –suplicó Kagome volviéndola a coger del brazo- Por favor... Amiga...

.-No sabes nada de lo que ocurrió... –unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro- No puedes saber nada... –intentó secarse las lágrimas- Todos empezamos a separarnos, incluso Miroku y yo, y entonces fue cuando... –se tocó el vientre-

.-¿Sango?

.-¡Tu no puedes entenderlo! –se soltó se su amiga de nuevo y salió corriendo, Kagome no la siguió se puso de rodillas abrazándose a si misma-

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El alma, que ambiciona un paraíso,_

_Buscándose sin fe;_

_Fatiga sin objeto, ola que rueda_

_Ignorando por qué._

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó preocupado Koga-

.-De repente tengo... Un mal presentimiento... –se levantó- Vamos a buscar a Miroku... Él sabrá lo que ocurre...

El verdadero miedo es no saber nada y temer por lo que ocurre, por lo desconocido... Hazte fuerte, mira siempre adelante y nunca atrás... Porque lo pasado... Pasado es.

.-Huelo a sangre fresca. –dijo Koga- Ahora vuelvo. –salió corriendo dejando tras sus pies su remolino de polvo-

.-Que extraño... ¿Dónde estará Yuba?

.-¿Kagome? –dijo una voz conocida para ella, demasiado conocida-

.-Inuyasha... –susurró de espaldas a él-

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Voz incesante con el mismo tono_

_Canta el mismo cantar;_

_Gota de agua monótona que cae_

_Y cae sin cesar_

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No te dejes vencer jamás, siempre habrá algo por lo que luchar... Y algo siempre... Siempre... Siempre que amar...

.-Kagome escucha...

.-¿Qué les ha pasado a todos? Sango estaba muy cambiada... ¿Tu lo sabes?

.-No pude evitarlo. Fui yo el que me distancié de los demás...

.-¿Pero que les ha pasado? –preguntó fríamente-

.-¿Y a ti?

Nunca un corazón puede dejar de latir, aunque muera, seguirá latiendo hasta que esa persona amada te corresponde y deje soplar en el viento un hermoso... 'Te quiero'

.-No se de que me hablas.

.-Creo que aún es tiempo de cambiar... Kikyo ya no... Quiero decir que tu Kagome...

.-¡Déjalo ya! Escucha... –se volteó a él- Quiero pedirte un favor.

.-Lo que quieras, yo... Lo haría todo por ti. –susurró esto último-

.-"Mentiroso, tu lo harías todo por Kikyo... No todo por mi" Aléjate de mi, no vuelvas a abrir con tu daga la herida de mi corazón... –empezó a llorar- Por el tiempo que me queda, aléjate...

.-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

.-¡Aléjate de mi! –retrocedió unos pasos y le miró a los ojos- Voy a morirme y tu serás el culpable... –salió corriendo-

.-¿Vas a... Morir? –sintió como su corazón se paraba, lo único que él había conseguido amar de verdad... El ángel que le brindó su amor moriría...-

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Así van deslizándose los días,_

_Unos de otros en pos,_

_Hoy lo mismo que ayer... y todos ellos_

_Sin goce ni dolor._

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luchamos por aquello en lo que creemos... Pero cuando la lucha es tu vida, es entonces que te das cuenta que conforme pasa el tiempo, tu lucha vas perdiendo...

.-"huele mucho a sangre..." –Koga iba avanzando entre el bosque siguiendo el rastro de esa sangre, se detuvo- Pero si esa es... –vio a una gatita en el suelo rodeada de sangre- La Shinigami...

Lucha por tu vida, para alargarla mucho más tiempo...

.-¡Yuba! ¡Koga! –llamó Kagome para ver si alguien le respondía, sin éxito- ¿Dónde estarán?

.-¡Eh Kagome! –gritó Koga y rápidamente se situó frente suyo, le entregó a la gatita-

.-¡Yuba! ¿Qué le ha pasado? –pero el demonio negó con la cabeza- Yuba...

.-Miau... –empezó a abrir sus ojos- Kagome... Nosotros... No podemos... Arrebatar la vida a nadie...

.-Menos mal que despiertas...

.-Tienes... Que ayudar a tu amiga... He... Encontrado al padre... –cerró sus ojos- Necesito... Descansar...

.-¿El padre? –preguntó Kagome desconcertada- Pero el padre de Sango había muerto...

.-Quizás no sea su padre...

.-No lo sé... –esperaron hasta que Yuba consiguió despertarse y volver a su estado humano.- ¡Y ahora cuéntamelo todo!

.-¿Eh? ¿Es que tu amiga no te ha dicho nada?

.-¿Qué tendría que haberme dicho?

.-Que dentro suyo va a nacer una nueva vida. –dijo sonriendo-

.-¿Sango está...? ¿Y quién es el padre?

.-Pues es...

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Ay, a veces me acuerdo suspirando_

_del antiguo sufrir..._

_Amargo es el dolor pero siquiera_

_¡Parecer es vivir!_

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. he decidido volverlo a continuar por los ánimos, jeje, gracias de verdad a Xhela, Nata, KagomeCatherine, susy y lorena.

Inuyasha descubre lo de Kagome, ¿cómo va a reaccionar? ¿Y Sango embarazada? O.O

Viento que te mueves y llegas a todas partes, susurra con dulzura las palabras de mi corazón, susurro en los oídos... ¡Dejadme un review! XDD


	4. Ai Shiteru

¡Wiiii! El cuarto y cambiamos xDD A partir de ahora para que la historia se entienda mejor voy a dejar de poner 'mensajes profundos' y poner más narración, para ver si funciona mejor, jeje. n.nU

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, por mucho que amenace a Rumiko, que rece a Kami o cualquier otra paranoia, no me pertenecerán... Pero está claro que la historia de este fan fic me pertenece...

Vuelvo a repetirlo, por si acaso xDD **Si os gusta MUCHO Kikyo no leáis esta historia por favor**, que luego no quiero comentarios de replica a lo largo del fan fic, pero en fin... Tampoco me pasaré mucho, solo como la mayoría de los fan fic InuxKag n.n

.**Buscando un futuro a tu lado**.

._Capítulo 4: Wo Ai Ni, un eterno 'Te quiero'_.

.-¿Sango está...? ¿Y quién es el padre?

.-Pues es...

.-¿Pues es quién? -preguntó Kagome impaciente, quería saber que le había ocurrido a su amiga, el porque se comportaba tan fría.-

.-Pues es... ¡Naraku!

.-¿Comoooooooooooooo? -grito de Kagome y Koga al escuchar a la pequeña Shinigami-

.-Jajajaja. -empezó a reírse- Era broma. ¡Que inocentes!

.-¡Yuba! -le gritó Kagome muy enfadada-

.-Humm... Pues es ese chico que me mandaste buscar, el monje. -se cruzó de brazos- Pues vaya...

.-¿Miroku? No entiendo muy bien las cosas.

.-Será porque has estado fuera... Tanto tiempo... -Yuba se puso enfrente de Kagome con los brazos extendidos como protegiéndola-

.-Yuba tranquila, es Inuyasha.

.-Humm.. -se giró hacia Kagome- Voy a buscar al monje. -saltó a un árbol- ¿Y tu? -vio que Koga quería seguirla-

.-Hace poco casi te matan. ¿No? -se acercó a Yuba- Además creo que quieren estar a solas.

.-Humm, por eso no me fío...

Los dos desaparecieron entre las copas de los árboles, Kagome no se movió se quedó mirando un punto fijo, mirando al suelo. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, sin mirarla... Tantas cosas quería decirle y no encontraba las palabras.

.-¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó finalmente Kagome, aún así no quería saber la respuesta-

.-¿No lo sabes? Vine por ti.

.-No me mientas por favor... ¡Basta de mentiras! -una fina lágrima bajó por su rostro-

Localizaron a Miroku enseguida, estaba en una aldea cerca de la de Sango, cosa que extrañó a los dos, pero decidieron ir a ver que es lo que había ocurrido después de la salida de Kagome de sus vidas. Yuba enseguida reconoció a Miroku, ya que estaba rodeado de chicas y él no evitaba tal hecho.

.-¡Miau! -se abalanzó encima del monje- Te encontramos.

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué? -las ocasiones se aprovechan y no tardó en posar su mano en el trasero de la Shinigami que se apartó de un salto de ese pervertido-

.-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. -arañazo en toda la cara de Miroku-

.-Bueno ya lo hemos encontrado... ¬¬ -dijo Koga agarrando a Miroku para llevarselo-

.-¿Pero que...? ¿Quién...? -miró a Yuba que se había puesto detrás del Youkai y le miraba con cara de matarlo- ¿Que es lo que pasa?

Kagome retrocedió unos pasos, pero enseguida se dejó abrazar por el hanyou, aunque pasase una eternidad, le seguiría amando, puesto que el amor puro es el más eterno de todos. Se iba a separar al notar unos labios contra los suyos, pero no lo hizo, porque era un beso que había esperado tanto tiempo... Siempre deseando ese amor correspondido.

.-¡No! -separó a Inuyasha de ella-

.-Pero Kagome...

.-No... -empezó a llorar- Tu no me has elegido a mi... Tu quieres a Kikyo, por eso... "Además serás tu quién me arrebatarás la vida..."

.-Te equivocas... Yo... -abrazó a Kagome- Solo te amo a ti... -volvió a besar los labios de la chica que se dejó llevar, quizás sería el último momento que podría estar con él- Kagome... -deshizo el lazo del uniforme de la chica- Dejame estar contigo esta noche. -**neh, pero si es de día Inuyasha... ¬¬-**

.-Pero... "¿De verdad me matarás?" Está bien...

Hay una frase que expresa la mayor expresión del amor... "Dos personas se aman si unen sus cuerpos y almas en un solo ser". Esas dos almas que se buscan y se encuentran, como dos llamas de fuego que se juntan y finalmente forman una sola llama...

.-¡Venga! -se quejó Koga al ver que Yuba se había detenido-

.-Noto... -se llevó las manos al pecho- Algo muy cálido... -estaba sonrojada- No vayamos ahora...

.-¿Eh? ¿Pero...?

.-El destino es algo que no se puede manipular... -sonrió- Pronto llegará el fin... Pero por ahora, la felicidad reina en su corazón.

.-¿Pero que dices? No te entiendo.

.-Es que estan teniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. -rió Yuba con su inocencia-

.-¿Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo...? -preguntó el demonio un poco confuso-

.-¡Si! Primero empiezan con besos y luego combate cuerpo a cuerpo, jejeje.

.-Ah... ¡Nooooooooooooooooo! ¡Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -se llevó las manos a la cabeza- No puede seeeeeeeer.

.-¿Eh? -veía como Koga se iba desesperando lentamente- Jajaja.

¿Puedes oírlo? Creze lentamente...

.-Te... Quiero... -susurró Kagome entre gemidos-

Una estrella empieza a brillar...

.-¡No te rías! -se quejó Koga al ver que Yuba no paraba de reírse-

.-Jajajaja. Eres muy divertido.

Dentro de tu interior...

.-Ugh... Miroku... -Sango se llevó la mano al vientre- Ven a buscarme...

Y quizás otra...

.-Jujuju. -rió Naraku con su voz- Kikyo me parece que te has quedado sola.

.-No te incumbe, forma parte... De mi plan.

Vaya muriendo

.-Oh, Kikyo, estás celosa de ¿Kagome?

.-¡No! Ella morirá, dentro de poco... Entonces él será solo para mi...

o quizás...

.-Ya estamos Kirara... -le dijo Miyoga a la mononoke mientras entraban dentro la cueva de Midoriko-

Otra estrella... Renazca.

----...------Continuará--------...------------...--------

Notas de la autora

Kyaaa, otro capítulo! Gracias por los reviews, no se describir el lemon, gomeeen, así que quizás no haya quedado muy claro n.n Posibles dudas en un review!

Hasta otra!


End file.
